


[Podfic] Satisfaction Guaranteed

by Chantress



Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Jaskier is the Designated Lube-Getter of the relationship, Lube, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory, The Fucksmith has a name now!, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Yennefer and Jaskier's Relationship Status Is “In Cahoots With”, implied pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Geralt is still skeptical. Yennefer and Jaskier decide to raise the stakes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Satisfaction Guaranteed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689775) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress). 



> Recorded for the "What Comes Next" challenge for Voiceteam 2020.

**Title:** Satisfaction Guaranteed  
 **Author:** Chantress  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Length and format:** 00:05:16, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3jrbbxxfuz7fhcw/Satisfaction_Guaranteed.mp3/file)


End file.
